


Justification

by Corgibeandoodles



Series: Our Way Out [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Malnutrition, PTSD, Pandora’s Vault, imprisoned Dream, tommyinnit is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgibeandoodles/pseuds/Corgibeandoodles
Summary: A take on Tommy’s exit of the prison, however, a week is enough time for a puppetmaster to reattach his strings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Our Way Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189913
Kudos: 15





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> Some CW before we begin: malnutrition, starvation, dehydration, foul living conditions, emotional manipulation, implied death threat(?)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The cold obsidian walls stared blankly down at its two captives. Lava bubbled downward slowly, keeping the air stifling hot. It was nearly impossible to breathe without choking, the stench of unwashed human bodies was unbearable. Not to mention eating raw potatoes doesn’t exactly do it for anyone’s digestive system. Needless to say, it smelled like something had died twice over before finally decaying away.

It had been a week since Sam had last checked up on the high security cell. Tommy sat hunched against a wall, his mind broken beyond all capacities a human mind should. Surely, he’d cut all of the strings Dream used to puppeteer him back in exile. However, such endeavors were fruitless. The entire week had been one whole manipulation session in which Dream was able to completely reattach his controls. Tommy wasn’t even sure he was in control of his own body anymore. If Dream told him to take a lava bath because he smelled- he’d do it.

The cell’s intercom crackled to life as Sam was finally sure about the functionality of the security system.

“Tommy? Are you alive?” came Sam’s monotonous voice, though one could mistake a lining of worry behind the simple phrase.

“Sam?” Tommy croaked, he hadn’t dared to drink whatever water was in Dream’s cauldron. Who knows what’s been done in it.

“Tommy, can you stand?”

“I think so?” Tommy spoke up. He braced himself on the walls for balance, coughing up a lungful of dust and evaporated essence from the Crying Obsidian mysteriously lining Dream’s cell.

“Do you want me to help you?” Dream asked, feigning innocence and friendliness.

“Nah, it’s all right Big D, I’ll be-,” Tommy’s body was racked with another coughing fit, “fine.”

“Tommy, stay where you’re at, I’m getting medical assistance,” Sam’s voice crackled over the intercom again.

Dream looked almost worriedly at Tommy. “Are you going to be alright?” Dream asked. It was clear this concern wasn’t genuine in the slightest. This was the concern a sculptor had when he discovered a fault in it’s design.

“Most likely, I’ll probably be fine,” the teen faltered before passing out.

Staying with Dream again hadn’t been the easiest on his mental stability. Sleepless hours- considering neither of them could tell when each day began or ended thanks to a certain clock’s absence- and malnutrition had taken its toll on Tommy’s body.

To Dream, this was a test run of sorts. What conditions could he put Tommy through before coming too close to breaking him? Dream grinned and chuckled lightly beneath his iconic mask.

This was going to be interesting.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —- — — —

One splitting headache and many health potions later, Tommy was conscious again.

“What happened? My head feels like some dickhead blew a gaping hole through it,” he cursed out.

“Oh good, you’re awake, I’ll go tell Sam,” someone said from a corner.

“Hah? Who’s that?”

“It’s me, Ranboo, is your head alright?”

Tommy bolted upright and stared Ranboo dead straight in the eyes. A silent mutual understanding between the two came to be.

The taller cleared his throat before continuing, “I- I see. Dream was right, um, here. He wanted you to have this,” he stuttered before thrusting a beaten book into Tommy’s arms. As soon as Ranboo was sure Tommy was completely in possession of the book, he scurried away from the room quickly.

Tommy precariously opened the first page of the book to the ‘green bastard’s signature grin’, he lovingly referred to it as. 

‘Good morning Tommy,’ the book read. Oh boy, this was going to take awhile. ‘By now I’m sure you’re awake and Ranboo has successfully delivered this to you. However, I have my first assignment for you. I want you to go check up on Karl, Sapnap, George, and Quackity. Once finished, report your findings to Ranboo, he’ll know what to do. 

Toodles! :)’

Tommy slammed the book shut, sighing heavily. He’d have to do it, who knows what Dream could possibly do with his infinite power? Would he harm Tubbo? Hurt Sam? Destroy his hotel? The possibilities are endless.

Conveniently, Sam walked into Tommy’s makeshift hospital room.

“You know, I honestly thought you’d bolt out of here the minute you woke up. I guess I thought wrong, anyways, how are you feeling Tommy?” Sam asked nicely. As of recently, before the whole prison fiasco, Tommy thought of Sam as a father/mentor figure. But alas, that was before he was ‘abandoned’ in Dream’s cell.

“I’m feeling alright, my head hurts a lot, but beyond that I’m feeling good ‘n shit,” Tommy replied.

“That’s good to hear, say uh, what’s that book you’re reading?” Sam asked. As the prison warden, he wanted to make sure nothing contraband went in or out of the cells.

“Ranboo and Tubbo had caught wind of me asking Dream to write a ‘Guide to get Girls’ so they wrote up a joke version of it. It’s honestly a bunch of scribbled nonsense,” the blonde mulled.

“Alright then, Ranboo will be done with your food in 15, in the meantime, you’re free to wander the halls. Try not to move too fast though, you’ll reinjure something,” Sam warned.

Tommy nodded in affirmation as Sam left the room. He looked towards his right and out the window providing some light into the room. If he looked out over the balcony he could probably gauge he’s in the third story of his hotel. The walls weren’t altered at all from when he built them. Wasn’t there something about someone taking over the hotel? Whoever it was- is- he’d get his hotel back. The egg piece certainly wasn’t going to be there anymore, he returned it a little while before the whole prison fiasco.

Right, the prison, Dream, his new mission.

The prison. The explosions. Finally out but not free yet.

_What about the roof?_

Where did that come from? But the roof- yeah, the roof. Tommy slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the ladder just outside his temporary residence. As he slowly made his way up the ladder he realized how clean the air was in the hotel. It smelled faintly of recently used linen sheets and savory food. A delightful rinse after a week’s worth of constantly boiled air.

The stone ceiling was shorter than when he last thought but assumed the prison had driven him a little crazy.

_A balcony will have to do._

A balcony huh? Okay, there should be one somewhere. Five minutes of brain racking later, Tommy was able to recall the location of a balcony. At once, he began to ascend the railing and onto the overhangs on each level of roofing.

_You are like a raccoon._

‘Yes, I have a hotel and I get into other people’s shit.’

_Very true, you have the tendency to go rifling through other’s business and items._

With a grunt, Tommy heaved himself up onto the roof of the hotel. The SMP looked so serene from up here, the view has the same calming effect as his little bench by the dirt hut where he and Tubbo would listen to-

_Y_ T _o_ h _u_ e _r_ _d_ d _i_ s _s_ c _c_ s _s_

“It always turns back around to those bloody discs doesn’t it,” Tommy muttered to himself. He looked down onto the path below. It didn’t look like the prime path but he could never be too sure about anything as of recently. A small figure, like an ant, dashed into the hotel. Who could it be? 

Tommy went back to sitting silently on the roof until a commotion erupted inside the hotel. What was all the ruckus about? Did Dream escape?

_No._

“Oh shit, you’re the voice that’s in my head. You’re the reason I’ve been hearing things. You’re the reason I’ve gone crazy! The reason I get the creepy crawlies whenever I see a plains biome! The reason I nearly had a panic attack when the explosions went off during the lockdown!”

_Me? I was the one who started all of this?_

“Yes! You antagonized me and Wilbur throughout the whole drug van ordeal-”

_Tommy it was a drug van!_

“Our drug van! Our pride and joy, it was what made us happy!”

_Did you ever consider what makes me happy?_

“Well no you’re-”

_‘The pinnacle of villainy?’_

“Yeah.”

_I didn’t want the SMP splitting into factions and ‘countries’. I didn’t want it to be broken up, so I made sure there was a reason for everyone to stick together. I made sure everyone stuck together and didn’t go after each other’s head. I’ve caught wind of George, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity- I think- creating their own country. I’m fine with it so long as they don’t completely remove themselves from the SMP._

“Is that why you were mad at us for creating L’manburg and wanting to leave ‘n shit?”

_Precisely. Hm, maybe some of my 1000 IQ rubbed off on you during your stay._

“Fuck off Dream,” Tommy snarled weakly. An epiphany struck Tommy then and there, he has no more privacy.

_Yeah, have fun. Just keep this in mind. I’ll find my way out._


End file.
